


Electronic Purgatory

by Bryceroni



Category: Original Work
Genre: I am not a writer, I'm drunk so I'm posting this because I feel bad for not posting anything, If I was more experienced I'd write something fandom related, and yet I consider myself an active member when all i do is read, as if that was truly a bad thing, critique would be super nice, first time writing something, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryceroni/pseuds/Bryceroni
Summary: One could understand the disappointment. You worked so hard to reach your goal. The blood, sweat and tears, and countless hours you poured into your precious project that you were so proud of. You talked about it constantly. Some of your friends were happy and excited for you, while others just wanted you to quit talking about it already. It was gone now, and all you had to do to prevent this was to save and back it up.But no, you didn't.





	Electronic Purgatory

One could understand the disappointment. You worked so hard to reach your goal. The blood, sweat and tears, and countless hours you poured into your precious project that you were so proud of. You talked about it constantly. Some of your friends were happy and excited for you, while others just wanted you to quit talking about it already. It was gone now, and all you had to do to prevent this was to save and back it up.

But no, you didn't. You thought that wouldn't happen to me. It couldn't. My hardware has never failed me before, so I can stand to let the program sit while I go take that 30 minute shower, or 60 minute nap. Yeah, you were so sure of yourself, but just look at what it got you. A fried hard drive from that thunderstorm that passed over not even 30 minutes ago. And now you were staring at a dark screen. No matter what you did, the computer and the monitor wouldn't show any sign of life.

Not even a flicker or a hum. It was dead, and your work, lost to that empty abyss known as electronic purgatory. Or...did you just make that up? It didn't matter. You were upset, you weren't thinking straight. You had to clear your head or something, try and get out of this funk somehow. Maybe a drink at that bar you liked. Their food wasn't half bad either. Yeah, you really liked their loaded baked potatoes. With the bacon, sour cream, cheese, and those delicious green onions. Ooh, and their perfectly fried buffalo wings with just the right amount of hot sauce, following that with their extra chunky blue cheese. 

Your mouth watered at the thought. You decide to call up a few of your friends, offering to treat them, you knew they couldn't resist if they didn't have to pay. You chuckle, already feeling better. This night would improve, and so would you.


End file.
